


Of cats and dinner

by bicyclesword



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat, F/M, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclesword/pseuds/bicyclesword
Summary: Bertholdt came home from work, bringing Annie a little surprise. Only problem: Annie's first reaction left Bertholdt regretting his decision.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Of cats and dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic, comments and kudos are highly appreciated  
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language, so there's a high chance of errors, such as typing or grammatical mistakes, so if you notice anything, tell me and I'll correct it.  
> Also, characters are probably not that accurate.  
> This is written from Bertholdt's point of view.

I was standing right in front of my house door, trying to get the matching keys out of my pocket with only one hand. With the other arm I had to hold a small box, the movements of the thing inside didn't make it any easier. As soon as I finished my little task, I stepped inside. "Annie, I'm home!", I shouted happily, the dinner already able to be heard. Annie walked up to me, "That early?", she asked, clearly in confusion. I don't know wether she was confused about the carton or if it was because of me, being home earlier than usual. I only nodded, taking off my coat, after I put down the box with our new family member. "Dinner's almost ready. By the way, what is that?" Before letting me answer, she bent herself down and opened the carton. "I- uhm...it was actually supposed to be a little surprise for you...you know, you told me a few days ago you're really stressed because of work, so I thought you might be happy about that", I explained. She just looked up to me, giving me a little "mhm"-sound, as a sign she understood, before she turned around, making her way back into the kitchen. 

Honestly, I don't know if she was happy, angry, or anything else. I really just couldn't tell. Me, being a little disappointed in myself, took the cat on my arm und carried her onto the couch in our living room, slightly caressing her, so she gets used to her new home a bit easier. From the kitchen, I could hear plates bump into each other, I also was able to her stirring something with a spoon. "Darling? Do you want to eat now or not at all today?", I heard her asking, her voice seeming slightly off.  
I cleared my throat, making my way to our kitchen table, almost hitting my head on the door frame, sitting down face to face with Annie. Both uff us started eating our meals, a really weird tension was there. "So...", she began, not loud, but still enough so I could hear it, "I'm sorry for my reaction earlier, that wasn't fair...of course your surprise really makes me happy but I'm worried about the costs...the cat will need food and a lot of other supplies". I looked up from my plate, staring directly at her. "I know, I didn't really think this trough. It was a pure act of spontaneity, thoughts like that didn't cross my mind." I felt kinda bad, The last thing I wanted was her be be worried again. "It's fine, I know you meant it well and didn't want to cause us financial problems. And if I'm being honest, I always wanted to have a cat, I didn't have one since I was a little girl. Thank you so much, I love you", she said, a smile appearing on her face as she said the last few sentences. "I love you too, Annie", I felt my cheeks heating up a bit, my mouth forming a little smile too. She giggled at me blushing, but I just laid my hand on hers, both our hands resting on the table.  
"I'm free this weekend, we can go shopping then", she added, me nodding in answer.

After we finished our meal, we hopped onto the couch, with a lot of blankets and pillows, while watching a movie an trying to integrate our official new family member.


End file.
